The Little Hound
by darkangelofember
Summary: For the first time, Seth and Dean get to actually spend Halloween with their son, Silas. Pre- Somebody That I Used To Know. Ambrollins.


The Little Hound

Summary: For the first time, Seth and Dean get to actually spend Halloween with their son, Silas. Pre- Somebody That I Used To Know. Ambrollins.

x

Pairings: Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins

Warnings: nothing really that I can think of, mentions of mpreg, maybe more.

Author's Note: this takes place before the start of Somebody That I Used To Know. If I did my math correctly, Silas' birthday is Feburary 13, 2011 and this one shot takes place Halloween of 2013 so that would put him around three since he had just turned four in Somebody That I Used To Know. The costume ideas are credited to my beautiful angel, Spencer.

Dedicated to Spencer Jacobs.

x

"Silas! Hurry up! We don't want to be late for trick-or-treating!" Dean hollered as he yelled up the stairs after his only child. Seth came up behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Babe, chill a little, we have plenty of time." The two tone said, walking over to the desk and picking up one of his hair ties before pulling his hair up intoa tight bun.

"I know but this is the first Halloween we've ever got to spend with him and I just want to make it special. This is his first Halloween with his parents." Dean explained, running his hand through unruly dirty blonde curls. Seth gave a gentle smile and walked over to his fianceè. "I'm still kinda curious on to why Silas asked us to dress in our Shield gear."

"Who knows what is going through that little child's head." The younger man replied, laughing and bringing a chuckle from the Lunatic Fringe as well. The sound of tapping on the stairs brought their attention and they turned and both broke out into smiles.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Silas, he was standing decked out in black cargo pants, black boots, a loose long sleeve shirt with the Shield ensigna over the right breast with a black vest covering it. He was holding onto a black Halloween bag with a werewolf on it. "Do you like it?"

"Of course baby." Dean smiled, kneeling down and ruffling Silas' hair. "You ready to go?" Silas nodded with a toothy grin and the family headed towards the door.

"I think Roman has a run for his money." Seth muttered causing Dean to burst into a fit of laughter as Silas watched them curiously from the gate.

"C'mon slow pokes! Let's go!" The child yelled happily. The family left the yard and Silas ran down the sidewalk to the neighbor's house. The house that belongs to one Saul Dorland. Silas ran up to the Dorland yard and went to the door and knocked happily. The oak door opened and revealed the petite blonde male. "Trick or treat!"

"Happy Halloween, Silas!" Saul exclaimed, dressed in a Peter Pan costume, and he reached over and grabbed a bowl of candy. Grabbing a couple of pieces, he placed a couple in Silas' werewolf bag with a smile. "Have a fun night, kiddo. Be safe. Keep your fathers in line."

"I will Mister Dorland." Silas replied. He smiled over at Saul's toddler as the child crawled to the door. Ethan was dressed as one of the children that Peter flies around with in Neverland. "Happy Halloween, baby Ethan! Have a nice night Mister Saul! Thanks for the candy!" The child yelled happily as he walked down the stairs and back to his parents. Saul gave a wave to Seth and Dean before handing out more candy to some more trick-or-treaters who had come to the door during the exchange.

The family went from house to house, Silas gradually getting more candy and the smile and laugh coming from the child bubbling a feeling in both of his parents that they had never felt before. With their schedule with WWE, Dean and Seth never got to spend a Halloween at home with Silas. Silas had spent the first two Halloweens of his life with Seth's mother, Stella and Seth's sisters Sage and Catrina. Both Seth and Dean hated the fact that they didn't get to spend the holiday with their son. They both were luxurying in feeling of being with Silas that night.

"We aren't going to get any sleep tonight." Seth groaned, looking over at his sugar filled son. They both had seen the child sneaking in bites of candy every couple of minutes as they went from house to house.

"It wasn't like we were anyway." Dean whispered, knowing every intention that Seth had for the night after Silas crashed from the sugar high.

 _Sierra, hotel, india, echo, lima, delta, Shield..._

Dean fished his phone out of his pocket and read the caller ID. _Roman._ "Hey, babe, keep an eye on him for a moment. It's Ro."

"Okay, Deanie."

The dirty blonde stepped away but kept his fianceè and son in his sight as he answered the call and put it to his ear. "Hey, Rome."

 _"Hey, Dean. Happy Halloween. How is it for the first time with Silas?"_

Dean looked over to Silas. The child had run up another house and knocked on the door. The dirty blonde turned and looked to the ground below his feet. "It's just... undescriblable."

 _"That good, huh?"_

"Yeah. What about Joelle?" Dean questioned, wondering why the Samoan was calling him when he was should be out with his daughter.

 _"Good. She's a princess. A beautiful one. Gal, helped her with her costume and everything. They made it from scratch. JoJo wanted to make her own this year instead of buying one. What is Silas this year?"_ Roman stated. Dean could pick up the sounds of shuffling on the other line and the sounds of Joelle's happy voice.

"It was surprise. He wouldn't tell us and come to find out he was a hound of justice, he dressed up as us." Dean said, he couldn't even start to hide the smile that had came to his face at the thought of Silas' surprise.

 _"A hound of justice."_ Roman wolf whistled before continuing. _"He really is your guys kid." Both men laughed. "I'll let you go. Get back to your family, Dean. I love you, uce."_

"Love you, Ro. Happy Halloween. Give Joey a kiss for me. Night." Dean hung up and looked back and all the color drained from his face. There was a kid on a bike fallen on the ground by Seth, and the two tone was helping the teen up while Silas was no where in sight. "Silas? Silas!"

Dean ran to Seth. He could barely catch the teen apologizing to Seth for running into him before he scurried away. Seth looked to Dean with realization. Silas had slipped from their sight on Halloween night. "Silas!" The younger superstar yelled.

"Silas!"

Dean ripped at his curls as he breathing began to pick up. He couldn't breath. Silas was no where to be seen. "Oh thank god! Silas!" Seth's voice cut through all the possiblites running through the dirty blonde's head. The younger man pointed over a young girl dressed up as a vampiress, and it was evident that she had been crying, and standing with her was Silas. Silas was handing her a red bag that both of them figured was full of candy.

Seth and Dean ran over to Silas and Dean fell to his knees in front of his son. "Silas Andrew, never scare me like that again." The dirty blonde wrapped his arms tightly around the child and held him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry daddy but I saw a mean guy take this nice girl's candy and I didn't like it. So I did what I saw my daddy and papa always do and do justice. I got it back." Silas explained. Dean looked up at Seth and than to the little girl.

"Thank you." The girl said before she was called over by her mother. She gave a goodbye to Silas and began to walk down the street alongside her parents.

"You did that for the little girl..." Dean whispered and Silas nodded.

"You could have gotten hurt." Seth stated, scoulding the child.

"But I wasn't." the chestnut haired child retailiated. "I helped her, and that's what you do. I'm part of the Shield." He added, pointing to the symbol laying gracefully on his chest.

"That you are. You are my little hound of justice." Dean said with a laugh, a smile cracking onto his face causing his dimples to show. He held out his fist in front of him and Seth kneeled down beside Dean and did the same thing.

"We just have to make it official." Silas looked between his parents before balling his hand into a fist and connecting his knuckles with the others. The three together raised their arms like Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins had done on so many occasions with Roman Reigns. A camera flash made them look up and they noticed that Saul was standing their with his son with a camera in hand. The three smiled up at their neighbor and laughed. The priceless moment had been caught on camera.

Their first Halloween together had proven to be the best so far. None of them would change it for the world. Silas had became an honorary member of the Shield that night along with the memories of their first Halloween as a family.

Author's Note: It didn't turn out how I expected but I had talked to Spencer about doing it and he had come up with Silas dressing up in Shield gear like his parents and godfather. I thought it was adorable. Also, for all my Somebody That I Used to Know fans, I want you to know I am planning on writing a sequel to the story and starting a side fic of oneshots based off of the story. xoxo love you guys!


End file.
